Who would run for a monster?
by firerock876
Summary: The phantom of the opera aka Erik has wished himself away to the goblin king. A mysterious girl who calls herself Nobody, and wears a black mask just randomly decides to run the Labyrinth for him for reasons known only to her. What will happen when everyone is hungry to know her secrets?
1. He's here the phantom of the opera

**Chapter 1**

**He's here, the phantom of the opera**

_Disclaimer: Me no own Phantom of the opera or Labyrinth! If I did I'd be rich!_

_AN: Yes, yes, yes shut up! I'm going to finish Wonderwall…. Eventually…. Yeah well I have become "obsessed" as so many call it with the Phantom of the Opera! I love the phantom… he's great! Anyways this is a follow up with a little Labyrinth mixed in! Hope you like!_

_ I tossed my black cloak over me, enshrouding myself in darkness all the better as I was wasting away in my misery. I felt numb, numb with feeling; the only thoughts that crossed my broken mind were thoughts of suicide and one other. Through the gloomy storm clouds, a ray of hope shined through! I could consider calling upon an old "friend" for help as an alternative to suicide! He was always of help when it came to broken people, for that was his job! _

_ I could hear the rustle of footsteps approaching my "Throne Of Darkness". I could tell by the scurrying swish of the steps that it was a female that dare approach me. I took a deep breath, and in a voice soft as an angel's, uttered the words that could be my doom or my salvation. "I wish the goblins would come and take me away, right now." _

I felt my body draw away from my cloak, and the clammy cool that accompanies that lair in which I used to dwell. I felt the queasy feeling that builds in the pit of your stomach when fey magic is used, felt the loss in my chest, loss of the beat that had been there since the day I was born, it was as though my heart had just _decided_ to stop beating.

Slowly, oh agonizingly slow! I opened my eyes, aware of being observed. "Ah, well if it isn't you!" A deep masculine voice boomed at me. My blood ran cold; it was my oldest foe, my oldest friend, my brother if not of blood of spiritual terms. My chilling eyes opened all the way, with a glare known to take the breath of any and all who dare meet my gaze but he stood unhindered.

Knees like jelly, brain like mush, heart shattered into a billion pieces I stood before the man. Haunting mismatched eyes looked on with a mocking air about them, a halo of golden hair spiked out about his head, the perfectly defined chin jutted out, hairless and masculine, arrogant and beautiful, whole. He is whole. Full lips, no mask, no ugly scars, no heartbreak, nothing! He stood there; a goblin in all his glory the man dared proclaim himself a goblin! He would proudly claim his goblins! He thought himself ugly, deformed, and evil! BAH!

Regaining my composure, I stood before the man, in my mysterious mask, a genius inside an oaf's body. I fixed my jacket, slicked my hair back into place once more, and spoke "Monsieur, you have caused me much heartache, but despite this I still find myself… in need of your assistance." I confessed hesitantly.

A _perfect_ fist came to rest upon his hip bone and the other came up to cradle his chin, _perfect_ head cocked to a side inquisitively, "What do you need of me?" He demanded.

"Why, monsieur! Isn't it obvious! I am broken hearted!" I nearly choked on the last word as it grated with false cheer past my _deformed_ lips.

"Broken…. Hearted?" he asked stupidly. "_You_ fell in love! After all the heartache you gave me over my dear" here he lowered his voice to a gentle whisper, like a caress "_Sarah_".

I snickered cruelly "Yes your poor _Sarah_" The man rolled his eyes at me. "Well, that's another conversation! Yes, I fell in love, and released her. I now wish to die!"

Horror crossed his face "My God you have it bad! Surely you don't plan on my killing you!"

I sighed heavily "No, I did not."

"Good' The strange man replied "You should know by now I must give you a chance for a runner! That is the rules of the Labyrinth! You should also be prepared in case the Labyrinth decides to possess me I will then no longer know you or your runner."

"I know, _Jareth"_ I stated calmly.

His white, pointed teeth showed from in between his full _perfect_ lips in a smile "Then let us begin, who shall run for you?"


	2. Devil take the hindmost

**Chapter 2**

**Devil take the hindmost**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the arrangement of the words!_

_AN: Alright I couldn't hold off! This scene has been playing around in my mind forever! By the way, I will post the link to this song on my page because it's really good! What song you ask? "Devil Take the Hindmost" from Love Never Dies the sequel to the Phantom of the Opera! So please I request you read and THEN review!_

"Hmmm run for me?" I said carefully "Who would run for a monster?" I was now thinking to myself aloud.

Jareth smirked at me "Well my _dear_ friend you have thirteen hours to find someone to run my Labyrinth for you! Or you will stay here forever!" He chuckled darkly.

Masking my fear, I took a deep breath and stuck out my hand. He captured my bare hand in his gloved one, we shook and the man disappeared in a poof of glitter, much to my annoyance. "I hate glitter." I muttered before turning on my boot heel, towards the Goblin City to find my champion.

**Meet Nobody**

To one paying much attention in the City of Goblins one might have noticed a little diner. If one noticed this diner and had entered it, they might have come upon another foreigner to the city. If this foreigner was noticed, and one looked closely you could see it was a female traveler, muscular and large. Not one person though could see this one's face, for she wore a black mask that covered her face, disguising it from one and all.

She had no name that anyone was aware of, if asked her name she would respond "My name is of no consequence to you but if you must call me something, call me Nobody." She always wore simple riding breeches, a comfortable white shirt, and a forest green vest, buckled at the front. To top it off she wore a mask, she could be scarred, or beautiful, no one knew. Belonging to no kingdoms, although many wanted to snare the girl, she roamed in secret, what she is looking for no one knew. She just managed to show up where she was needed.

Tonight Nobody was eating at this little diner, sitting alone, inconspicuously in a corner. On this moonless night, the king also found himself craving this particular diner's food. So after leaving Erik, the phantom, Jareth "poofed" himself into the diner, the same diner Nobody was spending her evening at.

Upon reaching the diner, the entire population of the restaurant bowed to the floor, well that is everyone but Nobody. Boldly, she stood and stepped around the bowing goblins, she approached the king. "You, goblin, do you still have power over the Opera Ghost?" He nodded his head slightly, eyes glinting merrily.

"Well, Nobody it has been a while hasn't it?" he asked playfully. "I suppose you still don't belong to a kingdom then?"

"I belong to no one! Have you a runner for the infamous ghost? I have heard much of his antics." Nobody questioned.

Jareth stared at her mask covered face for one long moment before responding "No, the monster has no runner as of right now. He knows none that would. He only has… umm let me see… eleven hours left to find a champion."

The mysterious girl sized him up for one long moment. "Look no further." She said finally "he has a runner."

Jareth cocked his eyebrow, "And you plan to run for the man." Nobody nodded the affirmative. _Curiouser and curiouser _Jareth thought.

"I would like to make a bargain with you Goblin king. The phantom will have no physical contact with me while he is within your power. If he so chooses he can come to search me out after all is said and done, if I win. The only way he will be able to see me is through your crystal as I am running." Nobody stuck her hand out to signify she was done making demands of him and it was his turn to start.

"If you lose?" The goblin asked, always wanting to know what was in a bargain for him.

"hmmm… If I lose…. Then I will…"

Here Jareth interjected "Show me the girl behind the mask! You lose and I discover all your secrets!" Jareth was becoming excited now.

Nobody sighed heavily "What secrets do you wish to know should I lose?"

"Both your true name and the reason you wear that dreadful mask. I wish for you to remove your mask for me." Jareth exclaimed. "If you win then both you and the phantom will be free to go, secrets safe!"

"Fine." She said sharply his hand reached for hers and they shook firmly "Devil take the hindmost!" Nobody said by way of sealing the deal.

"Devil take the hindmost." Jareth confirmed with a quick, curt nod. "You have thirteen hours to solve my Labyrinth. Your time begins now!"


	3. And in this Labyrinth

**Chapter 3**

**And in this Labyrinth…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these! **

**AN: This should not be so much fun for me! BUT IT IS! Enjoy! And read and review!**

Finding myself inside the castle was surprising to me. My time couldn't be over yet! But no, there was Jareth spying on someone with one of those crystals of his. Without looking up, he spoke to me "You have a runner."

This captured my attention "Really? Where did he come from?"

Jareth looked up, meeting my gaze "_She_. You have a girl running for you."

My heart skipped a beat _God no, Christine! _"It's not… Christine… Is it?" The half of my face you could see betrayed my anxiety.

"No it's not her. But another. I do not believe you know her." Jareth's eyes became thoughtful. "This girl calls herself Nobody, and she wears a black mask. No one knows why." Jareth's focus returned to me "She made a bargain with me."

"Ahhh… I see. Do you know why she is running?"

"No. I do not. The bargain was strange for it only included benefits for you and me." Jareth was obviously puzzled about this girl's motives. I allowed my mind to wander about this mysterious hero that seemingly came from no where.

"Do you believe she could win?" I asked Jareth, turning to face the man. In the dim light of his throne room I could see his brow was scrunched together in puzzlement and thought.

"Yes. The odds are good she will win." He shrugged. "I guess Nobody's thoughts will be revealed in time." He sighed and a chair appeared beside him "sit. We will watch the girl run through my crystal, possibly the closest contact you will ever have with the girl."

I obeyed and leaned over the ball. In its center a teenaged girl was walking. She wore men's breeches, leather riding boots, a white poet's shirt, a green vest buckled in the front, and a black mask. Her mask, for it was obviously a girl by the raven hair that flowed down her back, was black as pitch; the mask covered the entire top half of her face. It was made of cloth and was tied in the back, knot sitting slightly to the left. Her eyes changed color like a dragon's, as I watched they went from blue to green to red according to her mood.

**Nobody**

The girl paused at the huge gate to the Labyrinth, collecting her thoughts, preparing to enter. When Nobody felt she was ready she asked the one question that would gain her entrance "Where is the entrance to the Labyrinth?" The door opened and she entered. She didn't go left or right like most runners, she knew that was the long way around, instead she walked straight, through a place that looked like solid wall, and out into the beginning of the junkyard.

Inside the junkyard Nobody was hated, and she knew it too. The ladies that dwelt in that monstrous rat's nest, were old and grumpy, and Nobody was young and well known despite her solitary nature. The turtle like women lied in wait behind many towers of junk, awaiting their chance to attack the poor girl. Nobody began her slow, careful trek, avoiding possible corners, but despite all of her cautiousness one of them still managed to drag her near them and into a hole. The hole had only one exit and it was guarded, Nobody was in some major trouble!

The girl weaved between the junkies, attempting an escape but there were too many! They trapped her in a corner forcing her to choose between to ask for help from Jareth, therefore forfeiting, or fighting her way out. She chose the latter, and pulling her sword out that she had kept concealed, made her way through the crowd. She reached the door, flung it open, and sprinted out.

Looking back to make sure she wasn't being followed, Nobody hadn't noticed just how close she had gotten to the gates, she ran face first into the gate to the goblin city. She fell down on the ground receiving laughter from the audience of goblins in the shadows. She ran on and came to the city gates with no resistance. Jerking at the chained gates hard, she managed to open them and she entered the castle, running straight into the stone throne room. The time to confront Jareth was upon her.


	4. Seprate Ways

**Chapter 4**

**Separate ways**

_Disclaimer: I don't own these wonderful works!_

_AN: Alright I'm addicted to writing this story! Nobody is my favorite! Yeah… well I have dibs on the phantom… oh and Read and Review!_

The throne room was a large, rectangular room with a pit in the center, right in front of an evil looking throne. In the throne sat Jareth, looking regal as ever and looking down at her.

For her part, Nobody stood solidly. Feet shoulder width apart, shoulders square; jaw set firmly the picture of bravery! "I have completed our bargain and in less than four hours! I demand a two hour head start so that I might get away in case he comes looking for me." Jareth still sat looking at her as though she was intruding.

"What are you speaking of girl? That was not our bargain!" Jareth finally spoke in a rough demanding tone.

A sly smile crept onto Nobody's features "Oh it wasn't?" she began sarcastically pulling a scroll from her pocket. She unrolled it and held it up for inspection "I had a scribe there taking notes for my contract! It's all right here! Yes you will hold him for two hours and you won't discover my secrets!"

Jareth looked stumped. "Fine." He waved his hand dismissively _but no where did I say I wouldn't show him where you were when you left!_ Jareth thought. "Leave then. Be on your way!" Nobody smiled sweetly and then exited the room, sprinting toward the kingdom gates.

"Phantom? Come here." Jareth commanded distractedly. I obeyed grudgingly "She made it."

Relief showed on my face "So I'm free to go?" I asked hopefully.

"No. She has requested I hold you for two more hours so she can get away. She really doesn't want you to meet her." my face fell.

"Or she wants me to follow her." I started to become excited "Perhaps she is trying to arouse my curiosity?" Jareth nodded and pulled out a crystal.

"That's quite possible. She is crafty like that." There was that thoughtful look again! "Here let us follow her progress. She said you can watch her through my crystal so let's see where she goes. When the time comes to release you I will transport you close to her to make it a simple matter for you to find her. I do want to know her secrets as well!"

I gazed once more into the crystal to find she was already to the Labyrinth gates for the garbage ladies had left her alone this time. She works fast! But I had only an hour left to wait before I would be following her! Now I should like to mention also that time moves differently in this world. So if it seems to have been a short or long hour then that is the result of a strange time system. Just so you know.

Now where was I? Oh yes, looking into the crystal! As we watched a black mist began to form, obscuring our view of the strange girl. "Blast the girl! She has some sort of cloaking device!" Jareth said, explaining our now not-so-clear view.

The black mist stayed off for us to just see her enter the west forest and then two things happened, one the mist covered our view of her completely and two the clock chimed, my two hours were up! Simultaneously we leapt from our seats and Jareth transported us to the entrance of the west forest. We ran into the forest together, being as silent as we could trying find her trail.

Eventually we began to see faint boot prints in the mud. Walking alongside the prints we followed them and saw they went out of the woods. "I must stay with my kingdom but you may follow them if you so choose to try and find your champion. I look forward to meeting you next opera ghost!"

I nodded and we parted ways, I to follow my mystery savior's footprints and he to run his kingdom. We would meet again, probably.


	5. Will you please remove your mask?

**Chapter 5**

**Will you please remove your mask?**

_Disclaimer: I don't own these wonderful stories._

_AN: Yes. I am extremely bored so I'm writing. I love this story. It's exciting! Yes so enjoy these people's antics! Oh yes and by the way this chapter is from Nobody's point of view so some of you are going to be confused. Yes so R&R!_

I flew on the trodden path with sure footing. _He is following me, I know he is. _The man had apparently never heard of 'curiosity killed the cat' before because I had saved him, asked to not meet him, and yet he follows me!

My big idea was that if he really wanted to meet me that badly I was going to get way ahead of him, hours ahead if possible, and then I was going to set a trap. Either a trap, or plan an ambush on his improvised camp. Whichever way I choose to do it I do know that he will end up in my captivity should he choose to continue following.

Finally, I finally felt like I was far enough away to stop and set a simple cage trap. The cage would be triggered by a pressure plate; the cage would fall down trapping the unsuspecting Opera Ghost. I would be forced to wait for approximately an hour before though and then would take him somewhere he could be safe and he could explain why he was following me! I then proceeded to find a comfortable hiding place in the foliage, and I took a short nap while waiting for him to fall into my trap.

**Erik (the phantom of the opera)**

Was I expecting a trap? Of course. Was I expecting it to be so elementary? No, not really. But in her defense she has run a Labyrinth for someone she had never even met so she was expected to be tired. But a cage? Really?

I managed to disable the trap simply and then went in search of her, betting that she wouldn't have let me rot in that cage but would have been nearby to keep me captive. After looking around the area that was really close to the trail I began to become bolder in my searches. I soon found the slumbering girl, hiding away in the undergrowth.

I slung her light backpack over my shoulder and cradled her body in my strong arms. She gave an indignant squeak in her sleep but soon, much to my surprise, wrapped her arms around my neck. I looked down, surprised, but found she was still asleep. I smiled blissfully. Maybe she only has a hard exterior, not a hard interior.

I knew I would pay for this later, but I just couldn't resist! Her face under that mask, slack and beautiful (well what I could see was anyway), lips parted slightly, breathing even, blissful, that was what she appeared to be. I bent and delivered a swift kiss, but a fleeting brush of the lips, a meeting of lonely, wondering souls, a collision of hidden perfection- oh, but such a small thing is a kiss! Just a kiss… A mere kiss… That is all I took! But _her_! She is the true thief! In my brief moment of happiness, she had stolen something I had only recently recovered; my heart.

My heart fluttered wildly. Yes, she was awake! Awake and groggily responding! Apparently my kiss had awoken her and she had, without opening her eyes, leaned forward and kissed _me!_ Was this some cruel joke? An illusion that would soon end? A past dream coming to taunt me? No this was real! She was kissing me! It was a miracle, a true miracle, no other word to describe this phenomenon!

By now Nobody had awoken, and was given quite a scare upon waking to kissing me. I felt her body go tense in my grip like a startled rabbit about to run. She suddenly looked very small, but wonderful. The half of her face that was uncovered turned a bright red.

I smiled down at her! Lord above, she was amazing! How could no one before me realize this? How could one so beautiful be so alone? She was an angel! If not of music (because no one had ever heard her sing) then of heart! Her ways may be gruff but not uncouth.

"So Nobody… I have found you, my unseen guardian angel. You are mysterious, lonely, and alone like me. You like the dark as do I. You know I am deformed, you also know my real name. Will you please remove your mask and tell me your name? It seems only right I know my savior's face and name don't you think?"

_*For those of you reading this story that actually know me and think that I based Nobody off of myself. You are wrong. This chapter proves it. (well probably this is the opera ghost we are talking about he has a strange sense of beautiful anyway…) well yes I hoped you enjoyed, now click the review button for me! PLEASE!_


	6. Unveiled

**Chapter 6**

**Unveiled**

_Disclaimer: I don't own either movie. Leave me be._

_AN: Alright! I am so excited about this chapter! WHY? BECAUSE I'M EVIL AT THE END AND IT'S A MAJOR CLIFFHANGER AND REALLY FUN! So read and review please!_

"No. I don't think you need to know who I am." I then proceeded to shake off his hand and start to walk away from him.

His hand, moving fast as lightning, reached out and snatched mine "Oh no you don't! I CAUGHT YOU! That means you. Are. My. Prisoner."

I sighed; wonderful he's going to be one of those evil possessive jerks. He growled darkly. I could guess by the expression on his face that he was probably thinking something along the lines of _this lady is so difficult I'm going to choke her!_ He edged around and awkwardly, hesitantly he took my other hand in his. He held them gently but firmly, the hands that were grasping mine were so soft I could have gasped. They were the palest pale you could imagine, paler than death, the same pale as the half of his face I could see. His elegantly soft hands were also cold. A cold that entrapped and encased my hands.

Eventually I allowed him to lead me to find out what his big plan was. He led me, tugging gently at my hands, out of the forest I had run into and back to the goblin city. Here we were met with the palace guard and, immediately shown into the throne room. I rolled my eyes _wonderful he's taking me to Jareth! _We walked into the throne room only to be met with a smirking goblin king.

"I won Jareth, let me be." I told him sternly in a 'do- you-really-want-to-argue-with-the-devil' tone, apparently he did.

"Oh yeah… but I'm not the one you are captured by. In fact this isn't even my orders by which you are here. It appears your friend that you saved has either betrayed you, or has come to make a request." He was smirking at me! Taunting me! Me, the mysterious girl who NO ONE HAS POWER OVER!

I growled at him. He laughed. He will die for this!

**Erik**

I took one look at her and knew she was currently entertaining multiple fantasies that mostly was about her wrapping her hands around both mine and Jareth's necks and shaking us senseless. I had to stop those!

As she leaped to try to destroy the goblin king I twisted her arms, forcing her against my chest, hands still barred. She fought my grip, twisting and feinting, pulling and pushing, squirming against my chest. But I held her firm. Jareth was smirking once more like one would laugh at a small child who was determined they were strong enough to defeat you in wrestling.

I was tempted to join him in his revelry but at the last moment I changed my mind. Laughing at the girl you're trying to get to like you isn't exactly the way to go about wooing her. So instead I gripped her harder, she stiffened and I bit back more laughter. She then fell still and I grunted between my teeth to Jareth "I just came to show you that I have done what no ar_my_ has been able to do. We will be leaving now." I noticed, much to my relief and pleasure, that Nobody now relaxed and my arms turned into more of an awkward embrace than a cage.

My statement wiped Jareth's smirk off his face quickly and his _perfect_ lips formed a small o. I looked down into Nobody's eyes, they were a deep violet. The expression on her face was mostly covered but still showed through, she was amused, relieved, and there was something else there. Could that be… affection? Even love? No it's impossible. No one can love a monster.

As we left the goblin city I led her, by only one hand for she had quit fighting me, to a small cottage on a piece of neutral ground. The cottage was made from a dull grey stone and had a thatch roof. There was only one window and one door. There was one room, with no furniture and packed earth for the floor. It wasn't the opera house, but it would have to do.

We entered together and I prodded her into the room and shut the door behind me. The door had a lock so I locked it. When I turned back to the girl she was lying on the floor, head rested back against the stone wall, her piercing eyes, were mercifully closed. One of her legs was bent at the knee, knee pointing toward the ceiling and the other was lying straight out. She looked utterly relaxed.

Motionless, I watched her. Her face was once more relaxed and peaceful, breathing once more even. Slowly I bent to one knee by her side and touched her face, gently. She still remained asleep. I smiled briefly, an overwhelming urge came over me and I fingered the edge of her mask. With my free hand I reached up to my own face and removed my mask. Tenderly, I caressed her face with the back of my hand; the other still fingered the edge of her mask. I took a deep breath and tugged back her mask, revealing the mysterious girl's face.

_*Do you hate me yet? Remember read and review please!_


	7. Her Story

**Chapter 7**

**Her Story**

_Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask._

_AN: Can you believe how horrible I am? I go from him pulling off her mask to a flashback explaining her back story! MWAHAHAHA! ENJOY AND REVIEW!_

**Flash back**

_ A ten year old sitting in a park reading a book called the _Hobbit_, a white barn owl watching with its intense stare up in the maple next to her, a mask, horrible parents, a murder… this was her life, this was how it started, this was Nobody._

_ Nobody's parents and older brother were all she had. They lived in a run-down apartment and her brother took care of her. He constantly defied her parents, the drunkards. Her parents hated her and her brother. Both of them would be classified as 'mean drunks' because after consuming alcoholic beverages they would become increasingly abusive. _

_ The young girl got up from the wooden park bench stiffly and turned toward their apartment. Once there she entered and became aware of a yelling match between her father and brother. Her mother was waiting for her in the kitchen. _

_ "Nobody!" her mother said in a shrill voice, before slapping her in the face "You disobeyed me! You stupid, ugly, beast! I told you not to go out in public! It's embarrassing for your father and I to be associated with you!" _

_ Her mother kept abusing Nobody until her brother, James, walked in and upon seeing the scene unfolding, restrained his mother and bent to check Nobody's frail body for broken or fractured bones. She seemed fine except for a bunch of fresh bruises and cuts. _

_ James turned to get a glass of water for young Nobody. As he was turned his father came up behind him and shoved a dagger into his back. James fell to the floor, his mouth open in his final, everlasting, silent scream of pain. Nobody watched her brother fall, felt the dull thud next to her. Her; ugly horrible her; so terrible looking her own parents forced her to hide her face with a mask. James, however had been a handsome young man, underfed and sallow looking but still managing to pull off the 'gruffly handsome' appeal. He had had floppy brown hair that liked to sweep into his sea blue eyes, eyes that would never again see. He had full lips, lips that would never know a lover's passion. _

_ Nobody heard her parents' car start. She was in a trace like state. She looked over to the darkened window and saw the only witness outside of her little messed up family, a snowy white barn owl with haunting mismatched eyes. She stood preparing to leave the small place, with no food, no money, and no belongings. All she owned was the clothes on her back and her black mask. _

_ Nobody was a very smart girl, as you will soon discover. She had read many books and had learned from them. She soon found out that everyone in the human world had a name given to them by their parents. The only word that her parents had ever called her had been 'Nobody' she could still hear her mother howling through the house "You are a complete nonentity- a Nobody!" She would yell. So that became her name; Nobody._

_ She enjoyed the library and soon had herself a card. She lived in her favorite park and would read for hours a day, sometimes longer. On this particular day Nobody was reading _the Hobbit_ and was enjoying its story. By this time in her life Nobody had become accustomed to the ever-present barn owl but today she felt a change. Perhaps it was the air stirring behind her, or the soft pop as it transformed she couldn't be sure. In place of the owl now stood a tall, blonde kingly figure with a blue eye and a brown eye. _

_ He smirked at her and, instead of recoiling from the pointed teeth she remained unfazed. "So I suppose it's really the goblin king I'm speaking with?" The beautiful man looked momentarily confused. _

_ Jareth stood looking the young one over. It looked to be a male of training age. _

_ It is to be noted that Nobody's black hair was cut really short and was sticking up all over the place, under her mask. It is also to be noted that, because she was just ten her womanly figure had not shown itself. Being underfed also helped hide anything she might have had by that time. Jareth grabbed her by the arm and transported them to his castle and still no response. _

_ Nobody glanced at him and said "Well goblin king since I suppose this must be over a few answers to some questions, I will tell you that if I don't like the question we WILL move on because I know how to return." _

_ "Will you be the heir to my throne?"_

_ "NO." Nobody answered._

_ Jareth was clearly puzzled; he pulled on a mask of indifference and asked the last two questions: "Will you show me your face?" Nobody shook her head._

_ "No, my mother told me it was horrible and should never be seen. I'm not going to get beaten for not wearing my mask. _

_ Jareth nodded and moved toward her, "What is your real name?" _

_ Nobody sniffed and said quietly "I don't have one." _

_ The king looked satisfied with her answers so Nobody continued "Goblin King, I plan to leave early in the morning." _

_Jareth looked at her, surprised "Oh no you won't! I brought you here and you belong to the Goblin Kingdom therefore you are my subject!" he then proceeded to laugh at her. _

_Nobody looked on calmly "No, I won't remain in your kingdom because know the words. I've read your book goblin king! The only reason I've stayed here this long is by choice! You have no power-"_

_Jareth clamped his hand over her mouth. He didn't want to undergo that pain once more. "Fine. You're free to go little one."_

_She smiled wickedly and headed out the front gate. She then proceeded to escape the Labyrinth and she left. Roaming between the kingdoms, she became the best known 'outlaw' of the thirteen kingdoms. She became the girl with no kingdom, no family, no race, no face, and most of all no name. This was Nobody's destiny. _

_*This chapter is really long and I'm really proud of it! Yes, you should figure out next chapter about Nobody's true face. Just remember, everything is not what it seems in this place! Well I hope you enjoyed, read and review!_


	8. It Shouldn't Be Possible!

**Chapter 8**

**It shouldn't be possible!**

_Disclaimer: I refuse to remain redundant. This is it. All I'm saying. I. Don't. Own. It._

_AN: FINALLY! Yes it's up! I have been having dreams about this! AHHHHHHH! Love! So enjoy! R&R!_

It shouldn't be possible! No it can't be! No girl could be… and the mask! No, I deny it!

I had had my fingers under the mask. My cool, slender fingers only brushing her pale cheek. As I had gone to lift it her hand had shot up, grabbing my own. Her eyes were still closed as she gently pulled my hand from her face. As my hand left the edge of her mask a single finger tip brushed her lips sending shockwaves through my body.

The moment my hand had been returned to my side her eyes snapped open. My green eyes locked with hers. Her eyes were a dark pink. Really close to either purple or red.

A wise man once said that eyes were the window to the soul. Whoever said that was right. Her eyes were made of starlight. They showed regret, as though she was about to do something she was sure to regret. But there was something else in those eyes. Or more the lack of something that made my heart soar. She wasn't afraid or even the least bit horrified at my face! She could look upon my monstrosity of a face without even flinching!

I tried my best to look abashed! I really did! But my elation at this revelation bubbled up within my conscious mind and it became all I could do not to jump up, grab Nobody and spin her around the little room in a wild, refreshing dance!

But at the moment I was about to make that particular fantasy reality, she jumped up herself and grabbed my arm, hauling me to my feet. She then proceeded to jerk her mask off herself roughly and then stand in front of me, flinching away as though she expected to be struck. Her behavior befuddled me but the moment I saw her face I was fascinated.

Though she had hidden under her mask for years there was no difference in tanning. Well more like there was no tan at all. Her face was as pale as mine. Which is saying something because I have spent years without sunlight and have actually been mistaken for a ghost with a death's head.

The skin was smooth and flawless. She was beautiful enough to be a model! She wasn't deformed, burned by acid, not even just plain ugly! In fact it was quite the opposite! Beautiful beyond imagination. That's the way I would describe her. Though I must say she was a beautiful young woman by my standards. My standards are not the same as most other guys. Her beauty was the same as the darkness. The same as my music. She was pale with luscious black hair and dark eyes*.

She had a wonderful little nose and lips that were full and inviting. I smiled warmly at her.

Right around this time I began to wander why she was flinching. I opened my mouth to pose the question just as a few soft words flew forth from her perfect mouth "Thirteen years." I stood waiting for an explanation from the quiet girl.

"Thirteen years, since I escaped. Thirteen years since I have been abused. Thirteen years…." The young girl dragged me to the less-than-inviting dirt floor. Once we were both seated her purple eyes met my own. She reminded me of a deer about to be shot. Scared and timid.

"Opera Ghost… Erik I mean… I think…" Here she stopped to gather her thoughts "I think it's time I told someone my story, my life. Who better than the one who doesn't ridicule me for my features? Better the only one outside of my family who has seen my face know than no one at all I guess." Nobody then told me her story. Her sad and agonizingly familiar story of a family without love, a savior, and one smart kid outwitting everyone. It was not unlike my own. I sat and quietly listened as she spun her tale, patiently waiting for her to finish.

_*Though Nobody's eyes change color they never appear to be pastel. _

_**I hope you have enjoyed! Please leave a review!_


	9. Abandonment and Lead Sails

**Chapter 9**

**Abandonment and Lead Sails**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom, Labyrinth or the song Lead sails (and paper anchors) *Lead sails (and paper anchors) is by Atrayu!* _

_AN: Sorry about extremely long wait! My bad! Horrible bout of writer's block! (figures I get writer's block instead of a disease that would keep me out of school for a few days of writing don't it?) *Ducks projectiles* ENJOY! Read my minions! Then review! PHANTOM COMMANDS IT!_

When Nobody finished her story the phantom of the opera looked on in open-mouthed wonder. _No wonder she always felt so alone- so ugly. _This girl had to be _drowning!_ Never having felt love!

Some of you may be thinking _Why should Erik feel bad for her? He's alone without love, as well._ But what you do not realize is that you are incorrect. He has felt love so strong it was obsession. The girl he loved had loved him back in a fatherly way. He had felt love. Nobody hadn't.

Her voice roused him from his revere gently. Her voice was sad, filled with the only emotion she ever knew. "This is why I am Nobody, the one with a heart of stone. I am a rock by choice. I do not wish to feel." Here the Phantom did something neither was expecting; he dragged the young female into a gentle, heartfelt hug. He may have been a murderer but he felt sympathy for the young abandoned girl.

She had had no hero, no Madame Giry to save her from her loneliness. It was a true miracle she hadn't killed herself! No obsessions, just a Nobody running from everybody.

Nobody felt, since Erik had shared something with her that she must as well. She buried her face in his chest and did something no one expected either, she began to sing.

_Marching along, like a good soldier does  
I'm setting sail, with anchors holding me down  
Pack up my bags, stow them away  
I'm bidding farewell to all that is safe_

Will I come up for air, come up for air  
After awhile the current is calling me  
Lulling me, waving goodbye  
I'm out here alone, oh God can you save me now?  
Sinking my heart turns to stone

Withering away, a shrinking violet dies  
So full of life, these lights they've dried me out  
Into the sea, I needed a drink  
I never thought this would consume me whole

Will I come up for air, come up for air  
After awhile the current is calling me  
Lulling me, waving goodbye  
I'm out here alone, oh God can you save me now?  
Sinking my heart turns to stone  
(I turn to stone)  
Sinking my heart turns to stone  
Save me, take me home  
Over and over again  
Save me, take me home  
Wishing that this all would end  
Save me, take me home  
Over and over again  
Save me, take me home  
Wishing that this all would end

After awhile the current is calling me  
Lulling me, waving goodbye  
I'm out here alone, oh God can you save me now?  
Sinking my heart turns to stone  
After awhile the current is calling me  
Lulling me, waving goodbye  
I'm out here alone, oh God can you save me now?  
Sinking my heart turns to stone  
Sinking my heart turns to stone

Save me take me home  
When I come up for air  
Save me take me home  
When I come up for air  
Save me take me home  
Over and over again  
Save me take me home

Wishing that all this would end

The song was heartbreaking, her voice impeccable. She was amazing. She felt every word she sung. The song was about her drowning, but by the tone of voice she was drowning not in water, but in her own disappointments and loneliness.

Nobody was finally opening up to someone. The second her dam broke her emotions burst forth and he held her, rocking her gently as she cried. Slowly both of them became comfortable with each other. Nobody didn't fight his gentle hug, and he didn't even realize that, for the first time he was holding a woman and it wasn't awkward. His own abandonment seemed distant as he comforted the young girl.

It took almost an hour but she stopped crying into his shirt. He smiled as he felt the young girl's breathing slow. She was asleep. He laid her on the ground and curled up beside her, it didn't take long for him, exhausted by his emotions, to fall into a deep sleep.

Later

Nobody awoke gently. She was sore and her eyes were bloodshot from crying. He had seen her. Heard her story and had apparently comforted her. It was time to leave the poor man before she became more of a burden to him.

She wiped her eyes and hardened into the brick of a person she normally was. A piece of her heart would stay, she knew, but she also knew that her heart was already so broken it didn't even matter. Most of where Nobody's heart used to be was now a black hole, sucking at her soul until its mission of assassination of Nobody was completed.

She glanced around the cabin before sneaking out the front door. There was no turning back. Nobody was leaving Erik, this was the point of no return, he might follow but he would never discover her where she planned to go, Nobody was to be no more! She could only hope he wouldn't pick up on her clue of a song before she got far enough away so it wouldn't matter.

_AN: Bet you can't guess where Nobody's going! Take a guess, go on! If you get it right you get a cyberspace cookie! I hope you enjoyed! R&R!_


	10. The World Has Gone Insane

**Chapter 10**

**The World Has Gone Insane**

_Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT! DON'T BOTHER ME!_

_AN: Look! It didn't take me forever to update! Also notice I'm dragging a certain goblin king back into this! I hope you enjoy! Review please!_

"_Death smiles at us all, all a man can do is smile back!"_

_-Author: I have no clue… Sorry!_

She can't be dead. It's not possible. Death is not an option! I must be mistaken! I had awoken this morning, he sun stretching its rays across the dirt floor luxuriously. I had smiled as the last flecks of sleep drifted from me, I reached out to my left, hoping to find Nobody's body curled up beside me so I might pull her closer but it was simply not to be so. I didn't panic and I reached to the other side and felt around. She wasn't there, my eyes snapped open and danced around the cottage. No one but me.

About this time I heard a woman's scream pierce the early morning sky. I leapt out of the door and headed back into the forest, praying I wasn't too late.

I hadn't gone all that far and it hadn't taken me long but it felt like an eternity. It felt like I was trying to run through syrup. When I reached her she wasn't breathing. Her mask was on and she was lying on the ground clutching the knife hilt sprouting out of her small stomach.

Her white shirt was soaked in blood and her eyes were staring and glassy. They stared into the sky with fear. Hoping I could still save her I ripped half the buttons on her shirt off. Immediately I noticed that her ribs protruded out of her stomach violently, like a starving person's might. The hilt stuck out of the center of them. I began to blush with the realization that I had just ripped open a girl's shirt as I fumbled for her wrist to try to detect a pulse. There was nothing. In that moment all of my embarrassment died and was replaced with sorrow. She was dead. Who had killed her? Who would want to destroy this wonderful girl? Rage boiled in my veins. I was tired of this! Something good happened to me and it always left, went away, died! I was cursed! I tossed back my head and let out a monstrous scream.

` I would find this demon that had taken this girl from my life. Had taken her before I could convince her to love me! My guardian angel couldn't be dead. It was impossible! Angels can't die! No she must be somewhere else.

My hands flew up to her face and caressed it gently, a silver tear slipping down my cheek. My fingers left trails of her own crimson blood along ivory skin. Another tear, and another fell down my face before I was all out sobbing, the sobs of despair racking my chest as I mourned my loss.

I had to see her face. Just once more. I had to look upon the elegant beauty she held. Once again my fingers picked at the edge of the black cloth. I half expected her to reach up and snatch my hand before I could rip the mask off. I paused, waiting but it never came. Gently, I tugged the mask off and was met with the surprise of my life.

The face that stared up at me was NOT Nobody's face. The face that stared up at me was horrible! Only half human, the rest looked goblin. I gagged before noticing Nobody was shimmering with glitter. I got the feeling that even when Nobody died she wouldn't allow glitter upon her figure. I immediately knew whose fault this must be!

I was angry with him to say the least! How dare he take my precious Nobody?! I didn't mess with his Sarah! Did he think I wouldn't look under her mask? I hope he's not that stupid or this game will be far too easy for me! I resolved to get her back as I stood and set off toward my destination. This was war. The goblin king would curse the day he messed with me!

*_Thanks to Singerdreamer42 for introducing me to the song 'The world has gone insane' from Jekyll and Hyde. I couldn't get it out of my head so I listened to it while I was writing this. That's how I choose chapter's names. So I don't know if you'll understand why that was the name but if you really want to know PM me and I'll explain. Remember leave a review please!_


	11. My Heart is in His Noose

**Chapter 11**

**My heart is in **_**his **_**noose**

_Disclaimer: I don't own it! Oh Love belongs to Greenday!_

_AN: It was quick! Be happy! Hope you like it! R&R!_

I stole out of the cabin quietly. The moon showed through the trees, giving everything a hazy glow. The door glided on silent door hinges. I glanced back once more at Erik, his beautiful mask, his wonderful face… I shook my head to dispel these thoughts. An angel like him could never fall in love with me, a monster. I was horrible inside and out. I couldn't feel. I wouldn't fall in love; this I had promised myself years ago.

I sighed as I closed the door, blocking my view of him. I had wanted to avoid him. I had never wanted to meet him because when I had heard of him I had known that he might be the one man who could make me break my promise. For monsters like me love always ended with us getting hurt. I couldn't love, not really.

My shoulders slumped, discouraged, as my feet trekked noiselessly along. I knew where I was going. It was time to end it. To just leave. I had left him a small hint, but he showed no signs of realization when I sang. I was headed to the nearby stream. I was going to die tonight.

I could already feel the water sloshing about my feet as it would when I would wade to my death. The water's icy fingers grasping my body, caressing it with a deathly temptation. The seductive smell of… GAH! What was THAT?! I was snapped out of my imaginings by a horrible odor! WHAT WAS THAT?! My hand flew up to my face as I remembered, with a smirk, that Jareth threatened with a BAD SMELL.

I had just began to laugh when I realized how cold my skin felt. I frowned and walked on, figuring it wouldn't matter if I fell ill seeing as I was to be dead in a few hours. My stomach lurched frightfully. That's when the vertigo set in. I frowned this feeling only happened when… At that moment my mouth was covered with a cloth rag and I fell, limp and unconscious, to the floor.

**Jareth**

Smiling grimly, I gathered the body up in my arms. I knew what I was doing. It was MY turn to find out her secrets. I knew she had been heading to kill herself judging by the direction of her footsteps. Once we reached the castle I tossed her inside one of the random guest rooms roughly. I heard her groan and knew I had only moments. The traveling must have reduced the effectiveness of the potion I had used. I didn't care. She was in my captivity.

**Hours later**

I passed by her room and heard a haunting melody issue forth from her glided cage. I pressed my ear to the door to hear it better. It was depressing.

_Oh Love, oh love  
Won't you rain on me tonight?  
Oh life, oh life  
Please don't pass me by  
Don't stop, don't stop  
Don't stop when the red lights flash  
Oh ride, free ride  
Won't you take me close to you_

Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
I'm wearing my heart on a noose

Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
Tonight my heart's on the loose

Oh lights and action  
I just can't be satisfied  
Oh losers and choosers  
Won't you please hold on my life  
Oh hours and hours  
Like the dog years of the day  
Old story, same old story  
Won't you see the light of day

Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
I'm wearing my heart on a noose

Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
Tonight my heart's on the loose

Talk myself out of feeling  
Talk my way out of control  
Talk myself out of falling in love  
Falling in love with you

Oh love, oh Love  
Won't your rain on me tonight  
Oh ride, free ride  
WOn't you take me close to you

Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
I'm wearing my heart on a noose

Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
Tonight my heart's on the loose

Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
I'm wearing my heart on a noose

Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
Tonight my heart's on the loose

I heard a thump, she had hit a wall when she finished. I popped into the room right beside her. "So it's true?" I said sadly. She was facing the wall, her head lying against the wall in a defeated manner. She had no reaction when I spoke. She remained mute but nodded.

"This should not have happened. Love is supposed to be foreign to me." She said sadly after awhile. I nodded curtly.

After a long pause I finally said "To escape my castle I demand to know your real name and to see your face." Still no reaction. I frowned, and, realizing this was all I was going to get from her tonight I left her alone with one of her secrets held tightly in my fist. She was in love, in love with the opera ghost.


	12. Realizing you're in love is hard!

**Chapter 12**

_Disclaimer: ME NO OWN! NOW STOP BUGGING ME BEFORE I PULL A NOBODY ON YOU! (that'll make more sense when u get to the end of the chapter…)_

_AN: Did you think I was dead? Misjudgment on your part, huh? I'm healthy! Okay, I've had this typed up for like EVER I just didn't feel like editing it the tiny amount I DO edit this crap I write. So… can you say PLOT TWIST! Yes, I said it! PLOT TWIST PEOPLE! Careful here. There will probably be at least ONE broken heart by the end. If not more. So… Nobody's little freak out at the end of this is so great. I wish I had written it! Oh wait… I DID DIDN'T I!? YES! EPIC WIN! Okay. Anyways! Please do read and review for me! Do not nitpick. I'm crap at grammar and so I'm NOT going back and fixing it! Sorry! One more thing and I'll shut up. Who do you guys want to end up with Nobody? Okay here are your choices! 1) Nobody runs off to above 2) Nobody ends up with Jareth (YUCK!) 3) Nobody ends up with our dear opera ghost 4) Nobody says 'Screw you guys!' and moves on in the underground 5) other! (make sure to include YOUR bright idea in your review!) So drop off a review or PM me with which ending you think I should use and if it's your own make sure to explain it! I'll also give credit to the person (or people) who vote/tell me the winning idea! I'll shut up now so you can read! ENJOY!_

I never intended to. It wasn't possible that I could fall in love and I knew it. I was… am… a monster. Not intended for any male suitors. I'm repulsive. I dress like a man. I refuse to show respect to even _kings_. I don't stay put. How could someone want me? My only response to these questions was that he doesn't.

My imagination must be running away with itself. I couldn't be falling for this man. A passing infatuation… yes that must be it! I'll get over it soon. I told myself this but I knew it was a lie. I had spoken true to Jareth. I love Erik. Though I pity him but only because he has me, a monstrosity, chasing him like a love sick school girl.

_But those shoulders!_ His amazing masculine shoulders and his beautiful voice. His eyes dancing with excitement when he speaks to me! His strong features luring a girl in, her fingers absolutely itching to touch him. To drag her fingers down his jaw line hoping he would show some sign of being effected. He is so thin and strong at the same time!

I shook my head clear of these thoughts. This must be what I perceived lust to be. I'd never experienced this feeling before. It was entirely new. I wasn't sure I actually enjoyed it… I had begun to notice my body felt like it was burning to a crisp when I was around him, my phantom.

For right now though I needed to escape this gilded bird cage and fly away. I began searching the bedrooms walls for a weak point, a concealed passage, a latch that would open the window, anything that would help. I walked over to the left of the bed and as I stretched out my hand to touch the wall I felt the floor disappear beneath my feet. I didn't scream. I never scream. I dropped into the dark hole and landed with a painful thump on the ground. Not so much as a grunt escaped my lips.

**Jareth**

Yes! Okay? Better? I let her go. Are you people happy now? I released the stupid girl. I'm going to keep an eye on the dork though. Not a creepy stalker eye! I'm going to make sure she doesn't try the suicide plan again. That was just stupid.

So yeah… I think this would be the point in which the villain would say something to the effect of 'and now let me shove another obstacle in my little pawns' path!' but well…. Truth is they're not _my _pawns. I'm not really in this game. Though I will admit… I'm planning to pull some fey mischief here.

I must abandon you now readers. I have been summoned into the world above. The best part about _this_ summons is I know _exactly _how to use it to my advantage!

**Erik**

I was in a blind rage. How dare the little monster take her from me? She is mine, dang it! She would know it soon enough too! I assure you! I retraced my steps back to the castle. I reached the imposing front doors quickly enough. I shoved them aside with almost inhuman strength.

"Jareth!" I yelled into the near empty halls. Most of the goblins had seen me coming and had cleared out.

"Yes?" he called calmly. His innocent act was about to make me explode. I knew the fuse was growing shorter as we spoke.

"Give her back. I need her." I spoke. Cracks had suddenly appeared in my voice. The command sounded flimsy even to my own ears.

Jareth smirked infuriatingly at me. "Oh you _need_ her? You mean Nobody of course." I nodded warily. I could detect slyness. He had a plan. "Would you rather have her or your precious _Christine_?" my stomach dropped and my heart beat thumped in my throat. There she was. My Christine in a beautiful gown hanging suspended in the air. She looked scared and her eyes gave me the impression of a frightened animal. Her hands beat on the bubble fruitlessly and her mouth moved. I couldn't hear either.

I didn't speak. I couldn't choose between the two I loved. Jareth, seeing my loss for words, spoke instead. "Which ever one you choose remember: the other dies. Only one of these will live." At this point he threw me a crystal of Nobody. She was feeling the walls of what I assumed to be an oubliette looking for an exit.

"She'll escape." I informed him with confidence. She was incredibly intelligent and I knew her well.

"It does not matter. I could kill her no matter where the girl was, Opera Ghost. You know this." My eyes widened. I shouldn't be forced to make this choice.

There had to be a loop hole. I looked at Jareth. He wore an impish smirk and his mismatched glittered with amusement. "I know what you're trying to pull Jareth!" I accused. I was bluffing and groping for the answer to my dilemma. "Why would you care who I loved. Christine is already married to that fop she must be. I do not love her anymore. She showed me pity. That, I have no need of. I desire _compassion_. What reason do you have that allows you to meddle in my affairs?" I bluffed.

Jareth's composure didn't change but the feeling in the room told me I had stepped on a line. That was when it hit me. "Jareth… are you in love with Nobody?" His gaze snapped to mine and I saw truth. He loved the girl.

This was mucked up. "Jareth let Christine go home." I spoke gently. His gaze lowered as he snapped his fingers. "Now bring Nobody here. I think that's a suitable situation ender." Jareth looked at me like I was mad. Perhaps I am. I nodded and he snapped his fingers. In the hovering orb we saw Nobody disappear.

Glitter popped out of thin air when she appeared. She stepped out of the cloud coughing and spluttering. Taking a second to regain her posture she glared at Jareth. "You kidnap me. You hold me hostage. You let me fall in an oubliette. Now Erik shows up? I suppose this means he's supposed to be my 'knight in shining armor'? well newsflash boyo! I DON'T DO THINGS ON COMMAND!" Nobody's voice was rising steadily as she stalked toward the very scared looking goblin upon the throne. This was _not _going to be fun.

_AN: Oh dear. You must adore our dear Nobody right? Now don't forget about the ending thing!_


End file.
